Surprise
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: A team galactic fanfic. Jupiter finds Saturn wounded and decides to take care of him. Not a very good summary and rated T to be safe. My first fanfic! please don't flame! Based after the events in Pokemon Platinium.


Here is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading it! Please don't be hard on me, this is my first fanfic, so it is bound to be filled with mistakes. Sorry for any OOCness in the characters and please don't flame plus sorry for any spelling mistakes. Some spoilers of the end of the games so read at your own risk. It has Jupiter's POV for most of the story and later Saturn's POV.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own pokemon! what makes you think I do???

* * *

A month had passed since Cyrus had disappeared. I had decided to quit along with Mars and were no longer commanders of Team Galactic. Saturn was now in charge of Team Galactic and Charon had been arrested, at least that was what I had heard, but he still had many followers that caused trouble in Sinnoh.

I was walking through Snowpoint City to a place where I could train my pokemon. Since the day I had decided to quit from Team Galaxy I had been staying in a house I had rented there. I had enough money to survive for at least a year before it ran out and I would be bound to find some kind of way to win more. I was wearing some white warm clothes that allowed me to be a long time outside my house without getting cold. "Maybe I could be a teacher, what do you think about that idea Skuntank?" I said to my beloved pokemon. He simply shook his head as a sign of disapproval. "You are right, that is the worst idea I've had" I said. Skuntank nodded. "But then what should I do?" I asked myself loudly.

Some minutes later I arrived to the place where I trained my pokemon. It wasn't far from where I lived in and usually no one went there. So that was why I went there to train. "Skuntank, use Nightslash on that tree!" I said to my skuntank. He then performed the attack and caused the tree severe damage due to the strength of the attack. I then continued training my Skuntank. I was in the middle of my training when I heard some voices.

"So you managed to escape" I heard a very well known voice say. I silently ordered my skuntank to stay still and hide so we weren't seen. I hid behind a big tree. "Surprised? So many members of Team Galactic think that I should be the new leader of the team. You aren't doing anything to help Team Galactic! I clearly should be the leader!" The other voice said "Drapion! attack him!" The voice that had just been talking said.

In that moment I decided to peak for a few seconds to see the persons that were about to fight each other. I had some ideas about who were the ones that were them, but I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them. Some meters away from where I was stood Saturn and Charon and their pokemon fighting. I stared at them, not being able to hide myself properly again. Luckily Neither of them noticed me.

Saturn's toxicroak was fighting against Charon's Drapion with all his strength, but the drapion attacked him more that he did and it already seemed clear that he would lose. "Now Drapion! Finish him!" Charon shouted. The drapion then attacked Toxicroak with one of its huge claws, making the toxicroak fall to the ground poisoned and unable to move more. He then got closer to Saturn, who was just staring at Charon, not doing anything to escape from the Drapion. The Drapion lifted again his enormous claw and attacked Saturn with a great speed in the chest, making Saturn fall to the ground wounded and poisoned. "And now I'll go and meet with my followers and I will continue searching for Heatran. Saturn. I would say I'm sorry, but I am not. You know this is the last time we'll see each other, this is because you will die right here due to the wound and the poison" Charon said before leaving with his Drapion. Saturn tried to get up, but he couldn't move a single muscle because of the poison.

I felt a tears fall from my eyes. "Why am I even crying?" I asked myself. I abandoned my hiding place and I went running towards Saturn. He had an enormous wound that was bleeding a lot in his chest. He looked at me with tired eyes "Jupiter?" He said slowly before closing his eyes and falling asleep. "Skuntank! Pick up Toxicroak and take him to the Pokemon centre!" I said. Skuntank came running where I was and got hold of Toxicroak. I then picked Saturn up and carried him over my shoulder. I was surprised when I did this because of the little he weighted. "The pokemon centre also cures people that are attacked by pokemon, so i'll take him there" I thought. I then started running towards the pokemon centre of Snowpoint City beside my skuntank.

We arrived there a few minutes later. "Nurse Joy!" I shouted when I entered. "I need you to take care of this man and his pokemon!" I explained. "Wow, that is really bad! I'll take care of them immediately!" She said. A chansey brought a two stretchers and took Saturn and toxicroak away. "Please remain here. I'll inform you when we finish treating them" Nurse Joy said. I nodded and sat in a couch with my skuntank nearby. "I really hope that they are okay" I said. Skuntank looked at me with approving eyes.

---1 hour later---

Nurse Joy came towards me. "They are out of danger now" She said with a smile. They are both resting now, so you don't need to be worried. It is quite late, so you can stay here this night" She said. "Oh, thanks" I said. "Please follow me" She said as she started walking. I simply followed her. "I think it will be best if you stay in the same room as your friend so that when he wakes he isn't surprised and you can explain him what happened" Nurse Joy said as we entered the room she was talking about. It was a really big room and it had two beds. There was then a smaller bed where toxicroak was resting. I looked at Saturn. He had some bandages covering his chest and was sleeping peacefully. "Good Night" Nurse Joy said before leaving the room. I decided to let Skuntank rest in his pokeball and after that I lied on the bed and I fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up and the first thing I saw the white ceiling of the room I had been sleeping in. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I sat on the bed and looked around me and I saw my toxicroak resting on a small bed and to my right I saw Jupiter sleeping on a bed similar to mine. I then remembered why I was there. "I met Charon near Snowpoint City and his drapion attacked me after beating my toxicoak... and then Jupiter saved me" I remembered. "Did she bring me here?" I asked myself. I lied again on the bed and I looked at my chest. Some bandages were covering the half healed wound Charon's drapion had made. I was wearing the astronaut-like black trousers that I always and my shirt was on a chair, without any marks that showed that I had been attacked by a drapion. I got up and went towards the sleeping Jupiter. "It's rude to wake up someone like this, but... I really want to know what happened" I thought before shaking her arm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up when I felt someone shaking my arm. "Jupiter" I heard someone say. I immediately woke up and saw Saturn's face not too far from mine. I also noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and I blushed slightly before sitting on the bed. "Why am I acting like this?" I asked myself. Saturn then spoke. "What happened Jupiter?" He asked "I know that Charon attacked me, but did you take me here?" He finished saying. I remained silent for some seconds. "I was training my skuntank in the place where you and Charon were and after he attacked you I decided to take you here so you were cured" I explained. It wasn't a brilliant explanation, but I didn't know how to explain exactly this. He looked at me silent. "And why did you save me?" He then asked. I blushed when he asked me this question. "I... don't know why" I said while I the blush was still in my face. "Oh, okay. Thanks anyways" He said with a smile as he went towards his bed to get his shirt. I stared at him. "He is so... cute when he smiles" I thought. I mentally kicked myself. "What am I thinking?!" I asked myself. Then I realized why I had saved him, why I had cried when I saw him severely wounded on the snow and why I had blushed when I woke up and his face was so near mine. "I... love him" I thought. If I had been standing I would have fallen to the ground of the shock. "This can't be possible!" I thought. "Oh, but you do love him anyways" A voice said in my head.

Nurse Joy then came in. "Are you okay?" She asked Saturn. "Oh, yes I am, thanks you" Saturn said. You can go now, but I don't recommend you to rest for some days so you can heal properly" She said before leaving the room. I got up and got hold of the white coat I had been wearing yesterday. "You can stay in my house if you want" I said to Saturn. "You don't mind?" He asked. "No, I don't mind" I said with a smile. His toxicroak got up and Saturn decided to let him rest in his pokeball. Then we left the pokemon centre.

We arrived at my house some minutes later. "So you live here now?" He asked me when we were inside. "Yes. I rented this house after I decided to quit from Team Galaxy and now I'm trying to decide what to do with my life from now on" I explained. "You now are the new leader of Team Galaxy, right?" I asked him. "Yes I am, I still haven't decided what to do, but there are now very few members in comparison to the enormous quantity of members that we had before. When Cyrus disappeared many of them left the team, some of the ones that remained decided to follow Charon and the rest of them remained loyal to me" He explained. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to prepare something for breakfast" I said as I went to the kitchen.

Some minutes later I came back with two coffees and some cookies. "It was all I had" I said. "Don't worry. I mean, it is already too kind of you to accept me here" He said. I smiled and placed the breakfast on the table and we both started to eat.

---Two days later ---

We had passed the two days he had stayed in my house just relaxing and talking. I had grown very accustomed to his presence and I had finally accepted my feelings for him. That morning he would go back to The headquarters of Team Galactic. "Well, thanks for everything " He said as he went out. "If you need anything don't doubt in calling me, okay?" He said. "Yes, thanks" I answered. I watched him as he left. Some moments later he was out of sight. I fell on my knees and let some tears fall from my eyes. "Why did this have to happen to me?" I asked myself loudly.

I got up and went in. My skuntank was looking at me as if he knew what I should do. I went towards my room and I sat on my bed. My skuntank followed me and looked at me. I looked at him and then realized what I wanted to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I had finally arrived to Veilstone City. I had passed the last two days in Jupiter's house resting. I was quite sad to leave, but there was no other way. "After all she doesn't correspond my feelings" I thought. I was near the headquarters of Team Galaxy. I looked at it and I realized that there was someone in front of the main door. I continued walking towards the building and as I got closer I finally saw who it was. "Jupiter?" I said, really surprised to find her there. She was wearing the clothes that she wore when she was a commander of Team Galactic . "What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked at me for some seconds before answering. "I'm here because of the same reason why I saved you some days ago" She said "I'm here to join again Team Galaxy again and because I..." She stopped there and I didn't say anything. "Because I... love you" She finally said. I looked at her surprised. That was the last thing I would have expected her to say. I felt myself blushing. "You can be a commander again" I said with a smile "And I... also love you, Jupiter" I then said. She stared at me evidently surprised by my unexpected declaration of love.

I saw her getting closer and closer to me, her aim was evident. When our faces were a few centimeters away I gave the final step and I kissed her. She immediately responded to the kiss. When we separated our lips I said in a whisper "I think we should go inside. What do you think?" I asked. "Yes, let's go inside" She said. We then made our way to the interior of the building.


End file.
